Raising the Volume
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: SYOC (CLOSED) Daniel Shuester is a senior at McKinley High School and wanting to make the best of his last year, joins the Glee Club, which is finally being brought back after many years. Will Daniel, the new students, and the new director bring the Glee Club back to it's glory days?
1. Prologue

_Daniel's POV_

Today was the day. My first last day walking the halls of McKinley high school. I have been here since I was a Freshman and my dad was telling me that my mom was down the hall and he was in his office if I needed anything. I never really went to them for anything.

I mean, I am technically an adult now. I can't go running to mom and dad with problems. It isn't like they are going to be there for me when I am in college or I am doing a job. I need to be independent and this is a good time to start.

And if not during the early years of high school, then at least the last year. This is my last year in this school, my last time seeing the same kids and my last year in the place I have known even before I could talk.

My parents both worked here long before I was born and before they even met. I don't know if it is just me, but I find it romantic.

I like romance and sweet things. I know it sounds gay, but it's my opinion. On the other hand, I am gay, but I am not one of those stereotypes. I like sports and regular guy stuff, I just have a heart for sweeter things I guess.

I don't know how to explain it, which is one of the reasons I am not out yet. Not even my parents know this, but like I said, I don't really talk to them about my life or on a daily basis.

I looked at the events board like I did at the beginning of every year and I noticed something knew that I never saw the previous years. It was a sign up list for Glee Club. I remember my dad always talking about how he used to run the Glee Club before the old principal cut it.

He used to tell me how talented the people in were. I remember meeting some of his old students because they live in town, some of them have their own kids now, not far from my age. I took the pen from the list and wrote my name on it.

Daniel Finn Shuester.

I still question my middle name. My parents never told me why that was my middle name even though when I was younger I asked so many times because I didn't have a relative named Finn. And they never had a pet; that however makes me happy to know that I am not named after a dog or cat.

But I guess it was a mystery that I would find out later.

I wonder why suddenly Glee Club is coming back to the school. I mean, my father would have brought it back a while ago if someone wanted to be the coach. He couldn't being the principal and all, which I understand.

I don't really sing in front of people often, but this is the last year of my childhood, so screw it! Might as well make the best of my last year. As I walked down the hall, I had a song on my head that I really liked.

_It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, Yeah_

_Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do?  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist, just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music D.J let it play  
I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music D.J let it play  
I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music_

* * *

**Song: Please Don't Stop the Music (Rhianna)**

**Anyway, so this is set when Daniel is a senior and the Glee Club is coming back due to them finally finding someone to run it, that isn't Will.**

**So I will be accepting 13 characters (7 girls and 6 boys) and I do not want more than 3 gay/bi characters. Portrayers don't have to be able to sing and I do not want them to look too old or born before 1988-1990**

**I want the OC's DMed to me. You can review telling me you are going to submit an OC, but do not submit the sheet through review. I will put sheet as well as character accepted on my profile.**

**Also I need a submission for Rachel's son, who is a sophomore, Marley's daughter, who is a freshman, and Sam's child (choose gender), who should have some sort of disability.**

**Name:  
Birthday:  
Year:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Personality:  
Portrayer:  
Skills:  
Flaws:  
Family:  
Siblings: (Don't have to have siblings)  
History:  
Clothing Style:  
Disabilities: (If any)  
Besides Glee Club: Sports, Clubs, ect.  
Virgin?:  
Dreams:  
Fears:  
Type Of People They Would Date:  
Type Of People They Would Be Friends With:  
Type Of People They Would Not Be Friends With:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Audition Song (Pick 3):  
Favorite Artists (Pick 5):  
Least Favorite Artists:  
Relationship with Daniel:  
Who Is Taking Over the Glee Club?:  
Storylines:  
Extra:**


	2. Cast List

**Raising the Volume Characters**

* * *

**Shawn Baker  
**Junior  
Male  
Bisexual  
Milo Ventimiglia  
Created by _Ember411_

**Lucy Clarkson  
**Freshman  
Female  
Lesbian  
Sasha Pieterse  
Created by ___Riana Salvatore_

**Steve Cullen  
**Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Bill Skarsgard  
Created by _Linneagb_

**Emily Evans  
**Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Lia Marie Johnson  
Created by _LunaEvanna Longbottom_

**Gabriel "Gabe" Hudson  
**Sophomore  
Male  
Straight  
Connor Jessup  
Created by _LocalXmusicXjellybenX_

**Colin Johnson  
**Senior  
Male  
Gay  
Sam Woolf

**Jonathan "Jon" Jones  
**Freshman  
Male  
Bisexual  
Khylin Rhambo  
Created by _dumars_

**Elsa Matthews  
**Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Elizabeth Gillies  
Created by _NorahsaurusRex_

**Joshua "Josh" Miller  
**Junior  
Male  
Bisexual  
Peyton Meyer  
Created by _SocialButterfly85_

**Mia Grace Peterson  
**Sophomore  
Female  
Straight  
Gabriella Wilde  
Created by _RosemaryAlysse_

**Bridget Prescott  
**Freshman  
Female  
Bisexual  
Shaliene Woodley  
Created by _MarchingbandGLEEK XD_

**Alyssa "Ally" Puckerman  
**Freshman  
Female  
Bisexual  
Kaya Scodelario  
Created by _Irew2376_

**James "Jamie" Quinn  
**Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Luke Hemmings  
Created by _Hunger Gamez_

**Jena Ross  
**Junior  
Female  
Straight  
Bridget Mendler  
Created by _joshifferjennoist_

**Megan Scott  
**Senior  
Female  
Straight  
Katie Chang  
Created by _TEAFH_

**Daniel Shuester  
**Senior  
Male  
Gay  
David Archuleta

**Sawyer Westin  
**Junior  
Male  
Straight  
Asa Butterfield  
Created by _Tif S_

**Melanie "Melody" White  
**Freshman  
Female  
Bisexual  
Annasophia Robb  
Created by_ angierae101_

* * *

**Here is the cast list! I'll hopefully get the official first chapter within the next few days! :)**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Emily's POV**_

I walked down the hallway after going to my locker. I made my way to the events board and saw that the sign up sheet for Glee Club was up. I hadn't seen that last year. Probably because there was no Glee Club last year or any year since 2013.

The old principal decided to cut it, I think because she believed the arts weren't important and were a waste of time. Of course, that was false, it least it was in my opinion. The arts were great and frankly, they have helped me a lot.

I always loved music and after my mother died, it sort of gave me an outlet that I used to deal with the pain.

I knew that Glee Club was going to be fun and it was going to be even better knowing that I had solid slot; the perks of your father being the director. He took the job because he heard they needed someone if they were going to bring the club back. My dad always talked about how he loved being in the Glee Club and even how they were helpful when Grandpa lost his job and their family went broke.

Anyway, so I basically I was going to be like an assistant judge during auditions. I feel like a judge on American Idol, well of course the ones after season 13 because they were professionals who didn't influence voting.

I then noticed that this blonde girl was signing up. After she finished writing her name on the sheet, I approached her. "You're auditioning for Glee Club?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it looks fun." She replied. "Are you?"

"No, my dad is the coach so I don't need to." I said. It was true, my dad didn't need me to audition because he already knew I could sing.

"Then how do we know if you are in there because you can sing?" She questioned. I wasn't expecting that, but I liked it. I pulled her aside into the choir room so I could show her that I was good enough and my dad knew it. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you I can sing." I said and I sat in front of the piano and started to play a song I knew like the back of my head.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose, you can't have everything  
Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy, but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
'Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ya  
Just wanna be happy_

_So any turns that I can't see  
Like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim, don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just wanna be happy, oh, yeah, happy, oh, happy  
I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy  
Oh, happy_

"Well?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Okay, you are good." She admitted and I smiled. "I'm Melody, by the way. What's your name?"

"Emily." I told her. "What class do you have next?" I asked her, maybe we had the same and I could continue to talk to her.

"Honors Biology." Melody told me and I smiled. It was luck, I guess.

"I guess we can walk together." I said and Melody grinned once again, I think she liked that. I had a sense that she liked the idea of making a new friend and I was completely fine with that. I needed some friends since the only friend I had last year was a senior and she graduated; I needed some new ones.

We left the choir room and headed to Biology, which was taught by Mrs. Fabray- Clarkson. I hoped she was a good teacher or I would be screwed like I was in Spanish II with a teacher that spoke no English at all.

Melody and I sat next to each other at the first desk. I noticed Melody motion another girl to come over to where we were; I guess she had another friend. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Bridget." Melody told me, I had a feeling they were either best friends or girlfriends. "Bridget, this is Emily. We just met."

"I c-can s-see th-that." Bridget stuttered. "H-How did y-you m-meet?"

"I was signing up for Glee Club and we started talking." Melody told Bridget. I felt like now I was just here to listen.

"Y-You two are aud-auditioning f-for G-Glee Club?" She asked and Melody nodded. I stopped myself before I started to nod because I won't be auditioning.

"Technically I am already in the club." I said. "So, no I am not auditioning."

"Her dad is the director." Melody told Bridget, because she seemed confused. "Don't worry, she can sing though."

"D-Do y-you think y-your dad w-would let m-me audition?" Bridget asked me. She could sing without her voice stuttering I figured; I hope she is better than Lazaro because he was almost as bad at singing as he was at talking. I doubted that she was terrible though.

"It's open to anyone who wants to." I said. "They are all week."

* * *

_**Daniel's POV**_

After signing up for Glee Club, I headed to the gym because I felt like running around. I liked to run a lot. When I got there, I noticed someone climbing the rock climbing wall without a harness or anything on; also without a teacher watching.

"Hey!" I called out and the guy turned his head until he saw me. "What are you doing?"

"Climbing." He said and I sighed and tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes and laugh. I knew he was climbing, what I wanted know why he was doing something dangerous that could end with him breaking his leg.

"I can see that." I replied. "I mean, why are you climbing the wall? Without any harness or anything?"

"Because it's fun." He replied and I let out a laugh. That actually was an interesting answer. I then push the safety matt over so if he fell, it wouldn't hurt as much as it would if he fell on the hard gym floor.

"Oh no, I'm slipping." He joked, with sarcasm.

"Will you just get down before I literally call someone in here?" I asked, I didn't want to see him hurt himself because he was doing something crazy. I hoped that he would listen.

"Okay." He said and instead of climbing down he jumped down from the top of the wall and luckily, landed on his feet. He walked over to me and I didn't know what to say right away. Finally I came up with something to say.

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, why?" He asked me and I looked at him. I found it so hard to believe this kid that it was funny. I actually started laughing.

"You climbed the rock wall without any harness, without supervision, and without a safety matt under you for the fun of it and you are asking me why I think you are insane?" I said and he smiled and laughed.

"I like doing crazy things, it's fun." He said. "Most people look at me and don't see adventurous. But now you know how I really am." I didn't really understand, but I decided to let it go because this guy was interesting.

"I'm Daniel."

"I'm Colin." He told me. "So, you wanna give the wall a go?" He asked me. This guy was crazy, I thought he was crazy for doing it and he thinks that I would want to do it.

"No way." I replied, backing away.

"Come on, it's fun once you do it." He said and I shook my head, still backing away from him.

"No way, I am not a fan of heights." I said and then he decided to back off.

"Okay." He agreed. Well I am glad he didn't push me into it or give me one of those facing fears speeches that parents give. "I guess I'll see you around." Then Colin left and then I decided that I didn't really feel like running anymore. I guess Colin's adventurous side has an opposite affect on me.

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

This was the first day of auditions and after class, I grabbed my things and went straight to the auditorium. My dad was there waiting for me and I sat next to him. "How was your first day?" He asked me.

"Can we have the auditions and talk about my school days in the car?" I asked and he decided I was right. So we started the auditions and the first person to walk onto the stage was a boy with dark hair.

"My name is Daniel Shuester and I will be singing _In Your Atmosphere_." He said and then the music started playing and he started to sing.

_I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore  
I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore  
I don't know what it's like to land and not race to your door  
I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore_

_I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore  
I'm not sure that I really ever could  
Hold on to your hotel key in your bedroom neighborhood  
Me sleep-walking in Hollywood_

_I'm gonna steer clear  
Id burn up in your atmosphere  
I'm gonna steer clear  
Cause I'd die if I saw you  
I'd die if I didn't see you there  
So I don't think I'm gonna go to LA anymore_

Then Melody came onto the stage. "My name is Melanie White and I will be singing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow _from the Wizard of Oz." She said. Odd song choice, but I guess she must sing it well.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

Short, yes, but I guess she didn't want to stay up there too long, while there is no way to tell the parts of the song. Once she left the stage, Bridget came on stage.

"M-My name i-is Bridget P-Prescott. And I w-will b-be singing _Monster _b-by Paramore." She said, stuttering.

_You were my conscience  
So solid, now you're like water  
And we started drowning  
Not like we'd sink any farther  
But I let my heart go  
It's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one  
And come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world... from turning into a monster  
Eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder how we survived  
Now that you're gone  
The world is ours_

She had a good voice and I honestly think that it would be easier for her to sing rather than talk with her stutter. Finally, the last person came onto the stage; it was another guy.

"My name is Colin Johnson and I will be singing _Raging Fire_ by Phillip Phillips." He said and he started to play his guitar, which he brought with him on the stage.

_We are dead to rights morning ray  
We are thick and thin 'til our last days  
So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart  
You know how to give and how to take  
You see every hope I locked away  
So pull me close and surrender to my heart_

_Before the flame goes out tonight  
Yeah, we'll live until we die_

_So c'mon c'mon c'mon  
Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?  
C'mon c'mon c'mon  
'Til we lose control into a raging fire  
Into a raging fire  
C'mon c'mon c'mon  
Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

* * *

**Glad I got the first chapter finished by (well on) my birthday! :):):)**

**So we have met Emily, Melody, Bridget, and Colin! The first few chapters are going to be auditions.**

**Songs: Happy (Leona Lewis), In Your Atmosphere (John Mayer), Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Wizard Of Oz), Monster (Paramore), & Raging Fire (Phillip Phillips)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 2

_Ally's POV_

I walked down the hall after going to my locker. I stopped when I noticed my friend, Elsa Matthews in the hallways. "Terrorizing the freshman again, Snow Queen?" I asked her.

She laughed, like she always did. Everyone called her the Snow Queen, not only because she was ironically named after the character from that Disney Classic _Frozen_, but also because she acted like she was the queen of the school; it was easy since she was popular.

"Hey, this is the best way for the freshman… and the new kids to know who is boss around here. And if it involves a little of this—they will thank me soon enough." I doubted that. Of course, no one was friends with Elsa except me because I was sort of rebellious. I guess rebellious and mean girls went together.

Elsa was looking at an approaching girl who was carrying one binder in her hand with her name written on the side; I could tell she wasn't a freshman. "Hey! You!" Elsa called and the girl looked and took a few steps closer towards Elsa; it was a bad current to get in.

"Are you new?" Elsa asked and the girl nodded.

"Well… Jenna…" She said, reading her name on the binder, I was almost completely sure that wasn't her name though. "…since you are new, I am going to warn you that I rule these halls and you don't want to get on my bad side." She said.

"It's Jena." She said and Elsa looked at her, with not as kind look as she did before.

"What?" She asked, as if the girl called her a stuck up bitch.

"My name is Jena. Not Jenna. " She said and Elsa rolled her eyes. I saw that coming.

"Well then you better spell it right because… that is not how it is spelled." She said and with that, Elsa then noticed a girl with a cane walked by and then held her foot out and tripped her. She fell to the ground; she never did something like that before. I knew that Jena pissed her off then.

Elsa then left, with a few other cheerleaders as Jena and I helped the girl up. "Hey, are you okay?" Jena asked the girl and she nodded.

"I am okay, thank you." She said. "I trip over things a lot. What was it?"

"It was the Snow Queen's leg." I said and both girls turned to me. Jena was holding back a laugh as the other looked confused. "That is what everyone calls Elsa."

"Did I piss her off?" Jena asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, whenever she gives warnings, you are really just supposed to nod, rather than say anything." I said, a future tip if the other girl was listening.

"I just get really annoyed when people call me Jenna." She said.

"I had a feeling that it was Jena. Like the singer?" I then questioned and she nodded. I was probably the first one to get that, I loved her work much like the other alternative and rock artists. Jena and I then turned back to the other girl as we got her to a close by chair that were scattered throughout the hallways.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Mia." She said. "Mia Grace Peterson." She said and I instantly thought of _The Fault In Our Stars_ a classic tragedy story and movie many years ago. I am sort of old fashion with my readings. "What about you? I know that the other girl is Jena."

"My name is Alyssa, but everyone calls me Ally." I said. "So… I assume you are blind." I said, it was obvious. She used a cane as she walked in and I knew it was a broken leg or she would have a cast and crutches instead.

Mia nodded. "Ever since I was eleven, but I am fine."

"No one is fine with being blind." I said, I doubt there was one person without sight that didn't wish they could see again. Jena then looked at me strangely, it may have sounded rude, but it was the truth. And I was brutally honest, it's not my fault I speak my mind.

"Well, if I had the chose I wouldn't chose this… I am dealing I guess." Mia explained, best she could. I understood what she meant. She was trying to be positive with what life had given her and I thought that was great.

"Staying positive is always good." I said. "Anyway, I have to go."

"It's fine, I'll be fine." Mia said, I didn't want to be late, but I also didn't want to leave her after the fall she just took thanks to Elsa.

"Are you—" I tried to ask, but Jena cut me off.

"I got her. You go." Jena said and I wasn't sure if she was being nice or if she wanted me to leave. I had the idea that Jena had the idea that I was arrogant, it didn't matter at the moment because I had to go.

* * *

_Jena's POV_

Ally left me to help Mia and I sighed. I don't know if it was better or not. I don't why she was in such a hurry, but maybe it was better because she might say something on the way if she helped us and she had said enough.

I don't why she would say things like that, but I can't stop it.

I want to help Mia, but she insists on walking with her cane. I stick next to her. I hope we don't run into that girl Elsa again because I am sure that it will not end well now that I pissed her off.

"So are you new here?" I asked Mia.

"Yeah, it's just my dad and me. He got promoted and we moved here. He deserves it with all he has done with me." She told me.

"Well, I am new too." I said.

"So is there anything in this school that involves music?" Mia then asked me and I thought for a moment. I didn't think there was, but then I remembered a club that is starting this year.

"Well, there is this club called Glee. I think it's singing and dancing." I told her. I love to sing, but I don't know if I should do it.

"That sounds like fun, maybe I'll audition." She said, I knew that she didn't need her eyes to sing, so I wasn't going to say anything. I doubted anything I said would change her mind anyway.

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I sat down at a middle desk for my class with Ms. Wilde. I noticed a girl dressed in short black clothing sat right next to me. She had blonde hair, I guess she was either bad or wanted to seem tough. Whatever it was, she seemed interesting. She saw me staring at her and I tried to look away, but I knew that was stupid since she saw me.

"What? Am I not allowed to sit here or something?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No, all yours." I said. "What's your name?"

"Lucy." She said, that name was adorable.

"I'm Alyssa, but everyone calls me, Ally." I told her.

"Well, Alyssa, I am not everyone. I am Lucy Fabray- Clarkson." She said and I grinned. I liked her already. But then I realized the name sounded familiar, even if I didn't know why. "Or if you prefer, Lucy Clarkson."

"Call me Ally and I will call you whatever you like." I said.

"Lucy. Just Lucy." She said. I could call her "Just Lucy", but that would only be pointless. As class began, Lucy and I would exchange glances every now and then, there was something about her that was familiar; wish I knew what it was.

After class, Lucy walked to her locker and I decided to follow her. "So, what would you call your look?" I asked, curiously.

"If you want to label me, it's goth, I guess." She said and tried to turn away from me; I wasn't leaving.

"Sorry, that is Elsa Matthews' job." I smirked and she looked at me; either she hated Elsa like most people or she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her yet. But I guess it was her lucky day because I saw her coming in our direction. "Well, I guess you are about to meet the Snow Queen."

Lucy saw who I was referring to and looked at her strange. She walked with her cheerleaders, but Lucy found it weird that she was wearing a different color uniform. "Girls, look, we have a modern day Coraline."

"Look who is talking? I can't see why they call you a queen." Lucy smirked; she had no idea what she was about to get herself into. "I mean, you could easily melt or be crushed into shards."

"Listen Buffy, I don't think you know who you are dealing with—"

"Yeah, I don't know because I don't see much." Lucy remarked and I had to hold back a laugh; I couldn't have Elsa think I double crossed her even if I was enjoying seeing Lucy take Elsa down. With that Elsa and her friends walked away; did that really just happen?

* * *

_Emily's POV_

Another day of auditions, beside my father. So far they had been going well and I hope we would get some equally good ones.

First a girl walked onto the stage. "My name is Alyssa Puckerman and I will be singing _Made In the USA_."

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy  
If you fall, I'll fall with you baby  
'cause that's the way we like to do it  
And that's the way we like_

_You run around, open doors like a gentleman  
Tell me "Girl," every day, "you're my everything"  
'cause thats the way you like to do it  
And that's the way you like_

_Just a little West Coast and a bit of sunshine  
Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time  
Just you and I  
Just you and I  
Woah oh oh_

_No matter how far we go  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you back  
And I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made  
Made in the USA  
Made in the USA_

After her was another girl, who used a cane to guide her way. "My name is Mia Grace Peterson and I will be singing _Empire_ by Shakira."

_Take off all of your skin  
And brave when you are free  
Shake off all of your sins  
And give them to me  
Close up, let me back yea  
I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero  
And my heart beats_

_Like the empires of the world unite  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
You're my wildfire every single night  
We are alive  
And the stars make love to the universe  
And you touch me  
And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like  
Wooo wooo  
And I'm like woo woo  
And I'm like woo woo  
And I'm like woo_

She had a pretty voice. She may be blind, but her voice is amazing. That probably sounded better in my head and should stay there.

Another girl came on stage. "My name is Jena Ross. J-E-N-A. and I will be singing _Carry On_." She said. I guess she was named after the singer.

_Well, I woke up to the sound of silence  
The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
And I found you with a bottle of wine  
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the fourth of July  
You swore and said,  
"We are not.. we are not shining stars"  
This I know  
I never said we are  
Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back_

_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone,  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on  
Carry on, carry on_

She was good and I am glad she didn't attempt a song the idol winner would. We had one more audition and it was another girl, I guess it was okay since I knew we had more auditions days. We were going to need more boys.

"My name is Lucy Fabray- Clarkson and I will be singing _Crazier_ by Taylor Swift." She said, I noticed she had her guitar, so she wasn't going to need the band. She started playing.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier_

She sounded like she could add some country sound to the group; we could use that to have a little of everything.

* * *

**So we have met Ally, Elsa, Jena, Mia, and Lucy. With more auditions to come!**

**Songs: Made In the USA (Demi Lovato), Empire (Shakira), Carry On (Fun), & Crazier (Taylor Swift)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Daniel's POV**_

I walked to my class and I saw that crazy guy from the gym, Colin, talking to a girl and I approached him. He grinned when he saw me and I grinned back. "Good to see you aren't trying anything insane." I started off by saying.

"Not at the moment." He said and then he laughed. I didn't know if that was good or bad. "Have you two met?" Both the girl and I shook our heads. "Well, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is Megan." Colin introduced.

"Hi." I said and she repeated it back. We didn't know what to say.

"So Colin was talking about these auditions for Glee Club. Do you sing?" Megan said, probably trying to bring me into the conversation she was having Colin.

"Yeah, I already auditioned." I told her.

"Oh, Colin did too." Megan said, it looked like she was the only who hadn't.

"Are you thinking about auditioning?" I asked her and she nodded. I could already gather the fact that she could sing from those facts; especially since she asked me if I could.

"Yeah. My parents said I should do something since it's my last year and since I can't play sports for my life, I decided why not try Glee Club. I mean, I have been singing since I was younger." She told us and I grinned.

"I'm not much of a sports person either." I said. I knew Colin liked to do crazy things so sports might not be his thing.

"Not really my thing." Colin said and I couldn't believe I was actually right.

"But climbing walls is?" I questioned.

"If you mean by having fun, then yes." Colin said and I rolled my eyes as I laughed.

* * *

_**Gabe's POV**_

I noticed that this cheerleader and two other guys. I could tell by the looks on their faces that it wasn't exactly good. "Hey." I said and the cheerleader turned to me. The other boys did too.

"What?" She asked, but then looked at me and then a smile appeared on my face. "I mean, what's your name?" She asked me, I think my letterman jacket was making her attracted to me; or she thought that I could be into her just because we are part of the "cool factors" of high school.

"Gabe." I told her. "Gabe Hudson."

"Hudson? You're the quarterback." She stated. It was true. Apparently I was taking after my father; he was a quarterback when he was in high school.

"Yeah…" The way she was looking at me, was sort of uncomfortable. "What are doing to them?" I asked her. I knew she was probably harassing them.

"Oh nothing. Why do you care anyway? It's not like they are anything important." She replied. "I'm Elsa, by the way."

"Yeah… I would like it if you would leave them alone." I said, in a sort of request matter. She frowned, she didn't like what I was saying.

"Why?" She asked.

"Did they do anything to you?" I questioned and she shook her head. "Then, you shouldn't be bothering them." I stated. But I had a feeling she wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Look I don't know who you think you are—" She started to say.

"Hey Elsa!" I heard someone call and I looked to see a blonde girl in black clothing coming this way.

"Oh crap." Elsa cursed under her breath. I had a feeling those two knew each other and didn't really like each other. "What do you want?" She asked the blonde.

"What do I want? Well, first of all, what do you want with those boys anyway?" She asked Elsa. She had a point, I grinned as I watched Elsa choke; she had no idea on what to say next. "That's what I thought, now get out of here. I would if I were you." Elsa rolled her eyes and walked away from us.

"If I wouldn't know better, I would say you intimidate her." I said and the girl grinned at that.

"Let's say that I have ways to melt the Snow Queen." She said and I laughed. The girl and I then went over to the two boys that Elsa was harassing. "Are you two okay?" They both nodded.

"Thanks." The blonde boy, wearing a cap- like hat said. "She looked like she was going to kill us."

"And she was the one that tripped me." The shorter boy said.

"I'm Gabe." I told them. "What about you two?"

"I'm Jamie." The taller one said. "And the clumsy one over here is Josh." Josh shoved Jamie for that comment and I couldn't help but laugh. "Anyway, thanks."

"No problem, but really it was…" I started to say, but I couldn't finish since I didn't know this girl's name.

"I'm Lucy." She said.

"…Lucy, she was the one that got rid of Elsa." I finished.

"I don't like her, so it was sort of my pleasure." Lucy replied.

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

I really hoped that some boys would actually audition today. We were going start the auditions with another girl. She walked onto the stage.

"My name is Megan Scott and I will be singing _If I Die Young_." She said and she then begun to sing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song,  
Uh oh, Uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but sheburies her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life  
Oh well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life  
Oh well, I've had just enough time_

In my opinion, I think she should have chosen a better song, her voice seems fit for rock and maybe a few pop songs. Then a boy came onto the stage, thank goodness.

"My name is Jamie Quinn and I will be singing _End Up Here_ by 5 Seconds Of Summer."

_You walked in  
Everyone was asking for your name  
You just smiled  
And told them "trouble"_

_My head spins  
I'm pressed against the wall  
Just watching your every move  
You're way too cool  
And you're coming this way  
Coming this way_

_How did we end up talking in the first place  
You said you liked my Cobain shirt  
Now we're walking back to your place  
You're telling me how you love that song  
About living on a prayer  
I'm pretty sure that we're halfway there  
And when I wake up next to you I wonder how  
How did we end up here_

Honestly, I like One Direction songs better, but he sounded good. After he left the stage, another boy went onto the stage. "My name is Joshua Miller and I will be singing _Fix You_ by Coldplay."

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
I will try to fix you_

Finally, we had one more boy, who walked onto the stage. I noticed he was wearing one of the jacket's football players wear; he must have been on the team. "My name is Gabe Hudson and I will be singing _Collide_." He said.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide_

* * *

**So we have now met Megan, Jamie, Josh, and Gabe. Also Elsa had another running in with Lucy. One more round of auditions to go.**

**Songs: If I Die Young (The Band Perry), End Up Here (5SOS), Fix You (Coldplay), & Collide (Howie Day)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Ally's POV**_

Once I had left my dad, I went to go look for Lucy. I found her by her locker, talking to his boy, who was a little short. I walked over to them and smiled. "Hey." Lucy said and then the boy turned to my direction. I smiled and he grinned.

"Ally, this is Jon." Lucy said.

"Hi." Jon said and I grinned, but then a guy started running like a maniac down the hall. Everyone turned to see him run; personally I don't know why anyone thought it was a good idea to do that. Then I saw Daniel Shuester going after him. I decided to see what was going on.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I told Lucy and Jon as I then went after Daniel. Eventually I caught up with him once we got to where the school's swimming pool was. I forgot we had one for the swim team. I saw that guy jump in as Daniel watched. What was the point of that?

Daniel turned to see me and I walked closer to him. "Okay, what the hell was that all about?" I asked Daniel. "If that whole thing was about jumping in, than why didn't he just do it from in here?"

"Colin thought he would be able to jump in further if he started running in the hallway." Daniel told me. Well I know that this Colin guy is insane; he could have knocked into someone. Then Colin's head popped up and he was laughing.

"It worked!" Colin exclaimed and Daniel laughed as I scoffed; even if it was kind of funny that it actually turned out that way. "Hey, I didn't you had a girlfriend." Colin said.

"I'm not—" I tried to say, but Daniel cut me off.

"He's kidding." Daniel said. "She's not my girlfriend. I don't even know her." Colin then started swimming the other way towards the stairs. A part of me wondered why he just didn't pull himself out. "I'm Daniel, by the way." I knew who he was. He was the only son of the principal.

"I'm Ally Puckerman." I told him.

"Wait. Is your dad's name Noah or Jake by any chance?" He asked me. That was an odd question since I didn't know him that well; especially since that one of them was.

"Yes. It's Jake." I said.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound creepy, but my father talked about people he had in his Glee Club before I was born and he talked about two guys named Puckermans. They were half- brothers I think." Daniel said. Okay that made much more sense.

Then Colin came out of the water and came over to us. "Hi, I'm Colin. Colin Johnson." He seemed nice considering he was insane.

"Ally." I told him. "Do you do those type of things often?"

"A better question would be when he doesn't do those type of things." Daniel said and both of them laughed. Interesting, but I guess Colin has a reason; I hope it is a good one. "Let's just say Colin has a death wish."

Colin then hit Daniel, so I gathered that it was a joke. "Shut up, I just like to have fun." Colin said. Then I turned and saw Jena coming this way.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked us and then she turned to Colin. "This pool is for the swim team."

"Sorry, I was proving a theory." Colin said.

"We were following him." Daniel said.

"Don't mean to sound rude, but you need to leave. I don't think you want Coach Wilde catching you in here." Jena said and I knew she was right; Ms. Wilde wasn't someone you wanted to tangle with. So Jena led Daniel, Colin, and myself out of there.

_**Gabe's POV**_

I walked into the cafeteria with my lunch. I looked around to see at my options of where I could sit. I saw Jamie and Josh sitting together and I figured I could sit with them. Then I saw Christian and Elsa on a separate table and I knew they were probably going to want me to sit with them. I decided to just sit by myself, at least for the moment.

I started eating and very soon I heard a loud noise and I looked and I couldn't really see anything. Then I heard someone yelling and I figured I should go see what it was. I saw that Christian and Elsa were talking to some guys.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing, just some idiots getting in our way." Christian said and I looked at them and wondered what they did to piss off Christian and probably Elsa.

"What did they breathe the same air as you?" I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I lied. I doubted that they actually did anything really. "Honestly, is this really worth it? Why don't you take Elsa and go eat something."

"I would if these two losers would get out of the way. " Christian said and then he shoved them both out of the way and Elsa followed. I helped the one boy that had fallen up and I led them over to my table.

"Christian kind of has anger issues, if you didn't already know." I told them. That's what Elsa told me at least, I wouldn't believe it, but I doubt she would lie about that; she liked him since they were going out.

"I can tell." One of them said. "I'm Steve and this is Shawn."

"Hi." Shawn said, awkwardly.

"I'm Gabe." I told them. "You guys can sit here, I doubt they'll come over here and bother you if you're with me." They nodded and then another guy sat down with us.

"I'm Sawyer." The boy who sat down said, I knew it had to be one if their friends. "So what are we doing over here today?" He asked them. I couldn't tell if he was asking Shawn or Steve.

"We're trying to avoid death today." Shawn joked.

"Christian and Elsa have crossed paths with Shawn and I." Steve said and Sawyer nodded, now he understood; not a good thing.

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

Last day of auditions and I was really hoping for some guys to audition. Good thing that was our first auditioner of the day. "My name is Jonathan Jones and I will be singing _Almost is Never Enough_ by Ariana Grande."

"Whenever you are ready." I said and then the music started.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right,  
But that's a lie,  
That's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_  
_'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up_  
_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost_  
_Almost is never enough_  
_So close to being in love_  
_If I would have known that you wanted me_  
_The way I wanted you_  
_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_  
_But right here in each others arms_

_And we almost_  
_We almost knew what love was_  
_But almost is never enough_

I don't know if that was a great song for him, but he sounded good. Another boy came on the stage once Jon left. "My name is Steve Cullen and I will be singing _Marching Band _ by One Republic."

_For those days we felt like a mistake,  
Those times when love's what you hate,  
Somehow,  
We keep marching on._

_For those nights when I couldn't be there,  
I've made it harder to know that you know,  
That somehow,  
We'll keep moving on._

_There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on,_

_For all of the plans we've made,  
There isn't a flag I'd wave,  
Don't care if we bend,  
I'd sink us to swim,  
We're marching on,_

I didn't know that song, but he was good. Then another boy came onto the stage. "My name is Shawn Baker and I will be singing _Keep Holding On_."

_You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold, and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go you know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

The only thing he needed to do was work on his confidence, especially since he would have to perform in front of a lot people during competitions. Finally our last audition of day and it was a boy.

"My name is Sawyer Westin and I will be singing _My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark." _

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_  
_And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
_So now the world can never get me on my level_  
_I just gotta get you out of the cage_  
_I'm a young lover's rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

* * *

**Glee Club 2031- 2032**

_Shawn Baker_

_Lucy Clarkson_

_Steve Cullen_

_Emily Evans_

_Gabe Hudson_

_Colin Johnson_

_Jonathan Jones_

_Joshua Miller_

_Mia Grace Peterson_

_Bridget Prescott_

_Ally Puckerman_

_Jamie Quinn_

_Jena Ross_

_Megan Scott_

_Daniel Shuester_

_Sawyer Westin_

_Melody White_

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, but I had to re write this since it didn't save it the first time. **

**Anyway this is it for the auditions and next chapter will be the first chapter when we really get to see the character :) In this we met Shawn, Jon, Steve, and Sawyer. Also Elsa's jock boyfriend, Christian, made his appearance.**

**Songs: Almost Is Never Enough (Ariana Grande), Marching Band (One Republic), Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne), & My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Fall Out Boy)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Emily's POV**_

It was the first Glee Club meeting of the year and my dad wasn't telling me anything about his plans, which I guess was fair so I didn't give anything away to anyone. When we got there, I sat next to Melody and Bridget.

My dad walked in and wrote on the board.

"First of all, I'd like to personally welcome all of you to Glee Club. When I was around your age, I was in this club and enjoyed it, as much as I hope all of you do." He said. I really hope he doesn't mention me as his daughter. "Anyway, for the first week, I'd like for you to sing your favorites songs." Okay, I liked this one, of course he was letting us sing what we wanted.

"So we can sing anything?" Melody asked.

"Yes." My dad replied.

"Are we going to have captains for the club?" Ally, the girl behind me asked. "My mom said she did when she was in this club."

"Who's your mom?" My dad asked.

"Marley Puckerman." She told him.

"Well yes, I will chose a male and female captain, but it won't mean that they are better than anyone else. Everyone will get their chance in here." He said. "Anyway, to make this interesting, anyone who is interested in being a captain will sing a solo and at the end of the week, you will vote."

I guess that worked, so I could have a chance of being a captain. Everyone seemed to like it. "Would anyone like to start us off?"

That was when Lucy went up to the front.

_I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say mmm, that's what people say mm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say mmm_

_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

_**Shawn's POV**_

I sighed, looking at my phone. Four missed calls, I didn't even have to look to know who they were from. There would be only 2 people and neither of them I wanted to talk to. As I was on my way out, Gabe came my way.

"You have any ideas on this assignment?" He asked me. I didn't know why he was asking me. I shrugged. It wasn't like I wanted to be captain or anything. I had more important things to be worrying about.

"I have to go." I said and walked away from him. I was glad that he didn't follow me and ask what was going on because I really wasn't going to tell him. It wasn't like he would care and I certainly didn't need anyone finding out the things in my life. I left school quickly and went home. I sighed, looking at it. It was a nice home, at least it looked nice from the outside since my family had good jobs.

The ones who passed by the house, wishing they lived there were lucky they didn't because they weren't like me; actually living there. It's my hell and yet, this is my home. I walk inside and instantly fall to ground, hitting my head on the side of the door. I sigh and close the door. I look up and see my father—my foster father, Mike.

He is my least favorite out of everyone in this family. He takes pleasure in beating me when he isn't in the O.R. at the hospital. "Get up!" He yelled and I did and I heard crying from down the hall and I knew why he was angry already. "Go make that bitch shut up before I do it myself." He told me and I nodded, not looking at him.

I walk down to my bedroom and I look around and don't see anything. I put my bag down and I heard a cry of sorts and walk down to my foster sister, Sally's room and I go in and I see her and I sighed. I get on my knees as the little one was under the bed. "What are you doing under there?" I asked her.

"Mike came home." She said.

"Well, I'm home now. Come on, Penny. He won't hurt you now." I told her and the three year old shuffled out from under there and came into my arms. "Now, you know you can't come in here."

"I sorry." Penny said and I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." I said and after locking my bedroom door, I felt the hell house with Penny in my arms. I have had Penny since the day she was born. I had girlfriend, but she broke up with me when I accidently got her pregnant. When Penny was born, she dropped her off and she has been with me ever since. She is the reason I continue to live in that hell house with my foster family. I could easily leave since I am at the right age, but Penny shouldn't be reduced to living on the streets because I can't live there. I can handle it.

My foster family hates me, but they love the fact that I have Penny so they can make me do what I want. They use her as a threat because they know I won't let anything happen to her.

I guess it's a good thing my foster siblings, Chuck and Sally are at college. They didn't like me to begin with and having four people against me would be harder even though it was hard enough with the two. Chuck doesn't know about Penny, he'd probably actually try and get rid of her; Sally tried once, but she failed.

I walk down the street to the park and let Penny swing. I push her, which she loves; any 3 year old would. This is one of few parts of my life that enjoy. Being alone with my daughter, not having to worry about anything; at least for the few minutes.

"I hungry, daddy." Penny said soon enough and I sighed. That meant we had to go home, so I put her in my arms and I went back to the house. I walked in and was first "welcomed" by Kathrine, my foster mother.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked me.

"Out." I say.

"Just go make dinner and make sure to keep that brat quiet." She said and left her without saying a word. "I wish I could back and make sure I never signed the adoption papers." I heard her say. She always made sure I heard those things. I sighed, they can get to me, but I have to stay strong for Penny.

Later after making food for Kathrine, Mike, myself, and Penny. I had her in my room, while I cleaned up and then got a quick beating from Mike. He said that I didn't make enough food for him and Kathrine; of course that meant that I shouldn't have wasted any of _their _food on myself or Penny.

After that I got Penny in bed. "Sing to me, daddy." Penny said and I smiled at her.

_On the corner is a banker with a motorcar  
The little children laugh at him behind his back  
And the banker never wears a mack in the pouring rain  
Very strange_

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
I sit and meanwhile back in_

_Penny Lane there is a fireman with an hourglass  
And in his pocket is a portrait of the Queen  
He likes to keep his fire engine clean  
It's a clean machine_

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
A four of fish and finger pies  
In summer meanwhile back_

_Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout  
A pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray  
And though she feels as if she's in a play  
She is anyway_

_Penny Lane, the barber shaves another customer  
We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim  
And the fireman rushes in from the pouring rain  
Very strange_

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
I sit and meanwhile back_

_Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
Penny Lane_

I decided to sing that song the next day in Glee Club because it was one of my favorites; it reminded me of Penny and that is why it's my favorite.

_**Gabe's POV**_

I watched as Shawn left in a hurry. I sighed, I guess he was busy and it probably wasn't any of my business to intrude. I saw Lucy was talking to one of the girl's from Glee Club, who soon left and I decided to go over to her.

"Hi." I said. I don't know why it sounded so awkward, coming out.

"Hi." She repeated, she looked at me with a questionable look. "Is there—" I decided to just say what was on my mind.

"I didn't know you liked country." I said. I don't know, but she comes off as the girl that is the hard rocker, but she is definitely country because her voice is great for it.

"Let me guess, you thought I was the chick who liked punk and metal music right?" She questioned and I nodded. I guess a lot of people thought of it that way. "Right. I may be labeled as the rebellious rock chick or whatever, but that's not me—"

"I was wondering if you could help me find a song to sing for Glee Club." I said. "I mean you seem to know what songs fit you, I was wondering if you could help me." Lucy thought for a moment, I hoped she would because I had no clue and it seemed that no one seemed to care to help me out.

"Sure, you think your parents will mind if I come over?" Lucy asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sure my mom will be fine with it." I tell her. I know that it's fine because she always bugs me to bring a friend home. "What about yours?"

"My moms are still working, so it'll be fine." Lucy said and soon we were at my house. Lucy and I were met by mother as soon as we walked into the door. She seemed surprised that I brought a girl home.

"What's your name?" She asked and I sighed.

"Lucy. We're working on something for school, so we're going to go up to my room." I told her and she nodded.

"Alright." She said and I was glad that was the only thing she said. I was glad to avoid the talks about keeping the door open since I was bringing a girl up there.

"So did you have any artists in mind?" Lucy asked me.

"Nothing." I replied. She nodded, she was seeing why I was needing someone's help for this. She thought for a moment, without saying anything; was that good or bad?

"What artists do you like?" She asked.

"James Morrison and Regina Spektor are two of my favorties." I told her and she nodded, I wondered if she knew who they were.

"Well, I have looked at a couple and I think I may have found one that I like for you. Lyrically anyway since I haven't heard of them." Lucy said and she showed me the song and I nodded. I forgot about this one, but I think it's perfect.

* * *

The next day, I was ready to sing my song. So far, Lucy and Shawn have sang songs and I wondered how good I was going to be. Emily was singing her solo first.

_'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do  
'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you_

_'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I want to die in your arms, arms  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm going to give you my heart_

_And I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
And I don't care if you do  
'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you  
I think I see you_

Everyone applauded her, she was really good and I loved the song she picked. Now it was my turn and I turned around behind me to see Lucy wishing me luck. I went up to the front and took a breath before I started to sing.

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me, now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you it's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking it's the voice of someone else_

_Oh, it tears me up  
I tried to hold on but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?_

_Oh, what are we doing?  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

_But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late, too late_

_You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh, the truth hurts and lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before?  
Oh, you know that I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again_

Everyone seemed to like it and I smiled. I looked at Lucy, who nodded. I guess I did it well.

_**Emily's POV**_

As soon as Gabe finished his song, my dad said that it would be a good time to vote for the winners since no one else wanted to go. It was between Lucy and I for the girls and it was between Gabe and Shawn for the boys.

I was the last one to vote, because I was having a trouble deciding who I wanted for the male, but I soon my decision and my dad counted up the votes with my help. "Alright, we have our winners." My dad announced once the votes were counted.

"And the captains are Gabe and Emily." He said and I smiled, I actually won fairly. I turned to Gabe, who was looking at me, grinning. I am pretty sure he voted for Lucy since those two seem to be friends, but it didn't matter. He seemed happy for me. I sure was.

* * *

**So Emily and Gabe are the captains and Lucy and Gabe have a friendship forming. Also Shawn has daughter and terrible foster parents. **

**Kathrine is portrayed by Taylor Schilling, Mike is portrayed by ****Macaulay Culkin, and Penny is portrayed by Mia Talerico.**

**Songs: Shake It Off (Taylor Swift), Penny Lane (The Beatles), A Sky Full Of Stars (Coldplay), & Broken Strings (James Morrison).**

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Melody's POV**_

I looked around at everyone coming into the choir room. I was waiting for Bridget and Emily, so far they were my only friends at this school. Emily came in and sat next to me, but Bridget never did. I wonder where she was, but I was interrupted when Mr. Evans started the lesson for today.

"Duets" He said. "I want you guys to pick a partner and sing a duet of the song of your choice." That was when everyone started looking around and getting up to find their partner. I saw that Daniel and Colin got together because they were friends and then Emily got together with Gabe, it was only fair because they were the captains.

I sighed, I didn't really have anyone. Since Bridget wasn't here and Emily had a partner. I didn't know anybody else in here, so I'd probably have to be the leftover for the person who didn't have a partner. Then a girl walked over to me.

"Want to be partners?" She asked me and I nodded. "I'm Melody." I told her, I didn't think anyone in here really knew me yet, so I might as well introduce myself.

"Lucy." She said. "So why don't we discuss the duet after school today." She suggested and I thought for a second. I nodded, I just hoped she didn't mean at my house because that wouldn't be a good idea to say the least. "Okay, call me later and I'll come over."

This was going to be a problem.

* * *

After school I went home, maybe if my dad was home I could convince him to let me have a friend over. I mean, it's hard with my family because it is very complicated. I walked in and was welcomed with the sound of loud screaming coming from upstairs of the house. I carried my things and quickly walked upstairs to my room and saw my step sister, Jess.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Jess replied and then as she was heading towards the door to leave, she pushed me out of the way. "Sorry." She said, before leaving the room. I know she didn't mean it at all. It's been like this for as long as I can remember.

My father remarried when I was eight and my sister, Ella was fourteen. Jess is to be described as a brat, she is a lot like Elsa Matthews, except that I have to live with her and she takes joy out of me being miserable; it's easy when I have to live with her and her mother.

I did some homework as I waited for my dad to get home. Once I heard the door open, I rushed downstairs, but frowned when I saw it was my step mother, Ana. "What are you doing?" She asked me as if I had done something wrong.

"Nothing." I replied. She hit me.

"Don't lie!" She yelled. "Now your father will be working late. Now go to your room because I do not want to deal with you." She told me and hit me again. I ran back upstairs and locked the door. I panted and I slide down the door and onto the floor. Why did my dad have to marry her? I asked myself that same question probably one thousand times over the years. I knew why, I still didn't understand it.

He remarried because he thought Ella and I needed a mother. But Ana is not my mother. I would have been better if it had just been him, Ella, and I; all this marriage gave me were two tormentors. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone going off.

I picked it up and I saw it was a text from Lucy, but I didn't get to read because she started to call. I picked it up. "Hello." I said.

"So, are you free to work on the duet assignment?" She asked me. Ana would kill me if I left the house with or without telling her. Jess would surely tell her, but I didn't really care because I needed to get out of here.

"Yes, but can we do it at yours?" I asked, she didn't need to know what happens in my life. "Things are kind of crazy at my house right now."

"Sure, I'll text you the address and you can meet me." She said and hung up the phone. I grabbed my things and by then I had gotten the text. I went out my window because it would be easier to avoid Jess and Ana for longer.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

Very soon after I talked to Melody and sent her my address, my mom came home and almost right away asked about my day. "Fine." I told her. "I'm having someone come over to work on something."

"Alright." She said, I knew she would have preferred it if I had asked first instead of telling, but too late now. Every soon, I answered the door when Melody knocked. I took her up to my room and locked the door; I didn't want my mom walking in on us working.

"I know we meant to do this at mine, but I don't think it would be a good idea." She said and I nodded, I understood.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on?" I asked, maybe I shouldn't have. But I knew I couldn't take it back now since I had already asked it.

"My sister is being a pest and my dad is working late and other boring stuff." She said. It didn't sound boring to me.

"It's fine." I replied. "So any ideas on what are duet should be?" I asked Melody and she shook her head, personally I'd like her to have a say in this because she was my partner; I had a few ideas.

"Did you have anything in mind?" She asked me.

"Well, I was thinking Carrie Underwood." I said and she smiled, so I gathered that she liked that idea. We looked over the lyrics after picking one of her songs and then we heard the door close, which meant Dani was home. There was a knock on my door and Dani came in.

"Lucy, where is—" She stopped talking once she saw Melody. "Sorry, I didn't realize we had company." She said and I sighed. Well this was going to be _good._ "Who is this?" She asked.

"Melody." I told her. "She's just a friend." I made sure that was clear and Dani nodded, but not before winking before leaving me and Melody alone. I sighed. It's times like these I wish that I either had a sibling or just had one mom. I couldn't bring a girl into the house without Dani assuming that I had a found a _friend._

"I didn't realize you had two moms." Melody said and I nodded.

"Dani isn't really my mom. My mom was in a relationship with a man, my father, but then realized she was a lesbian and hit it off with Dani one night, I was very young, so I don't know who my dad is." I told her, maybe that was a little too much. "Sorry, I tend to talk a lot."

"I don't mind." She replied and I grinned. It was then I noticed that she had nice eyes and a cute smile. I snapped myself from those thoughts and told her we needed to think about the duet. She noticed.

"If it's anything, sometimes I wish that my dad didn't remarry." Melody said and I looked at her. I could understand that, since it was basically what happened to me, except I never knew my father.

"What happened to your real mom?" I asked.

"She died when I was seven; Cancer. Then my dad married this _woman_, who had a daughter of her own. So, my sister and I got two things we didn't really want or need." Melody said, at least she had memories of her mother. "You know, you're _really _pretty." I grinned, but stopped after a few seconds. I was flattered and yes, I thought she was pretty, but I wasn't ready to come out yet; of course, I did like this one.

The next day in Glee Club, Melody and I were the first to sing a duet.

[Lucy]  
_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_

[Melody]  
_Daddy was mean old mister_  
_Mama was an angel in the ground_  
_The weather man called for a twister_  
_She prayed blow it down_

[Lucy]  
_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_

[Melody]  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

[Melody & Lucy]  
_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_Till there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left to yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

[Melody]  
_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_

[Lucy]  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

[Melody & Lucy]  
_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_Till there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left to yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away, blown away,_

[Melody]  
_Blown away..._

[Lucy]  
_Blown away..._

[Melody & Lucy]  
_Blown away_

_**Ally's POV**_

I sighed. Lucy sounded great, but she would have sounded better with me. I know she went with that girl to be nice, but seriously, she better not steal her away from me. Lucy is my best friend. Since she worked with that Melody girl, I worked with Jon.

I didn't really know him that well, but he was alright. And he didn't really care about what song we sang, which made things a lot easier. I went into the hallway to talk to Jon, who was at his locker. "So, I have decided on our duet." I said and handed him some sheet music.

"I'm not much of a rock person." He replied and I sighed. I guess he did care about the duet we would be singing after all.

"Well what did you have in mind? I am not singing country." I told him, I mean I liked country, but I really don't want to sing a country song for a duet. Since they are mostly love and break up songs, I don't think it would be appropriate since Jon and I are barley friends, let alone liking each other in that way.

"I like folk music." He said and I thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, why don't pick a few songs and I'll let you know what I think about them." I said. He nodded and I started to walk away, once I did, Elsa came up to me.

"Why were you talking to mini Randy Jackson?" Elsa asked.

"We have to sing a duet together." I told her. "It was either him or Lucy Clarkson." I told her, I know this wouldn't be much of an issue anymore for her since she disliked Lucy with passion.

"Right, anyway, why did you have to join the club for the losers, anyway? I thought you were _cool._" She stated and I wasn't going to take that.

"My mom used to be in the club and basically demanded that I join it. And besides, with me in there, they might actually be decent in competition." I said, I mean they were all good and some of the people in there I actually liked; Elsa just didn't need to know that. "Anyway, I have to go." I said and I waited outside for my brother.

"Let's go." He said, when he finally came out.

"What took you so long?" I asked, playfully.

"Sorry, I have a life." He replied and I laughed. "So, terrorize anyone today, Anna?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a shove. He always made fun of my friendship with Elsa.

"Not that I know of." I said, Elsa does a lot more terrorizing when I'm not around. We got home quickly and once Matthew and I came through the door, dad left the house, slamming the door as he left. It was like he didn't even notice us.

I followed Matthew to the kitchen where mom didn't look great. It looked like she had a fight with dad again; they had been having them for as long as I can remember. It makes me wonder why they had me and Matthew if they always fight; it's obvious they aren't really happy together.

"How was school?" She asked us.

"Nothing interesting." Matthew replied and I laughed mentally. He probably was like most of the seniors at McKinley, they fall asleep in class and the teachers don't care to wake them up; I don't blame them of course.

"…and you, Ally?" My mom says, she notices that I am not listening as usual.

"I have something to work on." I said and went upstairs to my room. I sighed, my mom didn't really get me. She always pictured me as the good girl who wears bright colors and all that crap like she did in high school. But that is not me.

I like to wear dark colors and I like to be different. A lot of people call me a rebel and so far it has stuck with me since Freshman year and I tend to keep it that way; it's better than the alternative. I would know because I have been like the people Elsa tortures every day. I care and I wish I could do something, but then I would become a victim and I am _never _going to be that girl again.

I open a window and light a cigarette. I don't usually smoke, I am just stressed and I only do this when I am really stressed. My year was going great, Elsa and I were queen of the school and I had Lucy, my best friend who I could talk to, but then Melody had to have the invisible outcast look on her face and Lucy went to her.

After a while, I sat there, but someone knocked on my door and put the smoke out and closed the window and opened the door to find Matthew. "Seriously Ally? I guess someone had a bad day." Matthew said.

"Shut up!" I told him.

"I can't remember you smoking since middle school." He said and I hit his shoulder.

"Tell mom and I will make sure she knows what you _learn _in class." I threatened and he frowned. I got him there. "How did you know what I was doing anyway?" I asked him.

"Easy, you're my little sister and I know you. And besides, I can smell it on you and it's disgusting. I have no idea how mom doesn't know." Matthew said and that was when mom appeared behind him.

"I don't know what, exactly?" She asked and both of our eyes widened.

"That Ally has a boyfriend!" Matthew said and ran away to his room. Great, so now I had to cover his lie to protect mine; this was great.

"Really?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes as if he Matthew was teasing me again.

"No, just because I was talking to a boy earlier means, nothing. He's my partner and we are working on something, so if you will excuse me…" I said and locked my door again; that was a close call.

* * *

The next day I met up with Jon and he actually managed to pick out a song that I liked. We got to Glee Club and both Daniel and Colin were performing a song.

[Daniel]  
_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

[Colin]  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up,_  
_then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

[Daniel & Colin]  
_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

[Colin]  
_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

[Daniel]  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up,_  
_then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

[Daniel & Colin]  
_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

After they finished, Jon and I went up in front of everyone.

[Jon]  
_Take all of your wasted honor_  
_Every little past frustration_  
_Take all your so called problems_  
_Better put them in quotations_

[Jon & Ally]  
_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_

[Ally]  
_Walkin' like a one man army_  
_Fightin' with the shadows in your head_  
_Livin' up the same old moment_  
_Knowin' youd be better off instead_  
_If you could only_

_Say what you need to say_

[Jon]  
_Even if your hands are shakin'_

[Ally]  
_And your faith is broken_  
_Even as the eyes are closin'_

[Jon & Ally]  
_Do it with a heart wide open_

_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_

_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_  
_Say what you need to say_

* * *

After Glee Club, I went out into the hallway to find Lucy, Jon, and Elsa in the same area, which was not a good sign; it would never be a good sign.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, Ally, I am taken care of Obama and the dark southern witch." Elsa replied and that was when she pushed Jon aside and Lucy and Elsa looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Elsa, they aren't worth it." I whispered. I didn't want Elsa going after either of them.

"Ally, they are losers and besides this bitch has gotten in my way for the last time. I held Elsa back and Jon held Lucy back and it was a fight until Principal Shuester came in and broke them up. Then he sent the four of us to his office; this was not going to be good.

* * *

**So Lucy and Melody might have a romance blooming and Ally is getting a little jealous. Also there was a fight, which Will broke up. It doesn't look good for them. ****Ally's older brother Matthew made an appearance. He is played by Dylan O'Brien. Also Jess is portrayed by Leven Rambin.**

**Songs: Blown Away (Carrie Underwood), Radioactive (Imagine Dragons), & Say (John Mayer)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


End file.
